


A Patronus So Bright

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Blushing, Cute, Cuties, Desi Harry Potter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Harry Potter is a queer baby deer, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, OT3, One Shot, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Quidditch, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, cuties in love, not really good but i like it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: Cho, Harry, and Cedric after playing some Quidditch, lying on the pitch and joking around.A.N.: I cheated, and went and changed the publication date of the fic to the only one that canonically connects the three of them, and because I was unable to post a fic on that date, and which sadly is the only canon date available for two of them (I think).





	A Patronus So Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cho, Harry, and Cedric after playing some Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292311) by upthehillart. 



> The art by **upthehillart** has made me so happy, that I decided to write a short fic around it. And I want to write a long fic around it too, but that's for another day. :)

Cho felt content, lying on the pitch beside Harry, listening to his jokes, his dry wit, watching Cedric, on the other side, laughing, eyes closed, nose crinkling just so, both their cheeks darkening after playing some Quidditch, hers not different, it was an amazing feeling.

She leans forward, towards Harry and plants a kiss on his cheek, getting delighted when his blush darkens, and his fingers spasm in their intertwined hands. Cedric quiets down, sobering up, looks at Cho, their eyes meet, and he plants a kiss on Harry's other cheek, and the blush darkens further.

Cedric looks at Harry, puts a finger on his lips, leans over him, catches Cho off-guard with his lips on hers, making her blush harder as well. The kiss is brief, because both Cedric and Cho are crushing Harry with their weight. He doesn't seem to mind though, his eyes dilated, and when Cedric looks at him, his breath catches, and they both move towards each other. Soon they are peppering each others lips with kisses, soft sighs intermingled in between.

Cho sighs softly and looks at the cloudless sky and smiles, then looks at them and thinks, this is what happiness feels like.


End file.
